Defining Insanity
by JetbrewBarista34
Summary: "Look, we're both going to be stuck in this juxtaposition for a while. We're at an impasse. That's what juxtaposition means. So while we're here, let's try to move, shall we? Wait. That didn't make sense. Well, I'm waiting for your deadpan response, Rob." "I thought my silence was enough." / This should be interesting. Insane? Yeah. Cabbie, hints of Bade.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, the long overdue duet between Victoria and Elizabeth would've happened in season 1 and would've been followed by a few more. They're both amazing peformers.**

"_Well, for one, I think this house is a representation of your sick mind."_

- Finn The Human, Adventure Time

_She's not gone... She's not gone..._

Robbie Shapiro was sitting in the middle of the wreckage that was once his apartment, rocking back and forth as he replayed this mantra inside his head. The glass coffee table was in pieces, shards of glass spread across the floor, the couch's stuffing was all over the place, the couch itself in shreds. Pictures, plates, household items of all kinds were scattered around, shattered beyond repair. There were scratches along the walls and a small fire had started in the corner where a power outlet had blown.

The place looked as if a tornado had touched within the walls of the apartment.

The only area that had been left untouched was a small room down the hall. Robbie didn't dare open that room. His sister's room. He was afraid of that room, afraid of what he'd find inside. Afraid that he would find it empty.

She was in there. She had to be.

_Today didn't happen, _Robbie thought. _It was just a bad dream..._

"Was it?"

Robbie turned his head to look at the one who had spoken. The young man's cocky smile filled Robbie with a hatred he didn't think he could ever contain.

"Was it really.. just a dream, Rob?" The man hollered, casually making his way through what was left of Robbie's apartment. "I mean, really?"

"It was," Robbie answered, shakily. "It has to be, I would never, ever let anything ha-"

"But _that_," the man interrupted, the smile never leaving his eyes. "Is where this gets funny, you see, because you did. Let this happen, I mean."

Robbie refused to believe it. "She's not dead, I wouldn't _be_ here if she wa-"

"You are so fucking blind," the smile had disappeared from the boy's face. "You were fucking there, man, you saw the fucking collision, any normal fucking human fucking being wouldn't survive a fucking crash like that!"

His voice was rising. But Robbie wouldn't be left unheard.

"Then why am I here?" he asked, softly. He was glad the fear he felt wasn't showing up in his tone. "I-I live to protect her, if I'm here she has to be too! Why am I here?!"

"That," the man replied, a thoughtful look taking over his features. "Is one _hell _of a philisophical question that I, unfortunately, can 't answer, Rob, but I'm sure you can."

"What the y-"

Robbie never finished his question, but he sure got the answer.

Quick as lightning, the man was standing over him, a gun in his hand, pointed straight at Robbie's temple. Robbie let out a quick gasp, hands reaching up to grab the gun, the man doing nothing to stop him. But instead of taking it from the young man's grasp like he'd intended, Robbie felt himself going for the trigger instead, his fingers over it, ready to pull.

"I suppose you have a bit of a point," the man said. "You have no reason to be here anymore... Rosy's gone... and I doubt your friends'll complain." He bit his lip in thought.

"No, they would, they're called 'friends' for a reason," Robbie whispered, shaking as he stared, cross-eyed, at the gun. "I'm far from the end of the line."

"You are so close to the end," he replied before his voice grew into a psycotic yell. "C'MON! END IT!"

Robbie closed his eyes. He could feel it, every muscle in his body tensing as he felt himself squeezing the-

"No," Robbie whispered. "No!"

Robbie threw him off, grabbing the gun and launching it out a window, the sound of shattering glass reaching his ears as he leaped up, ran at the front door, threw it open and bolted out of the building, into the night, the sound of rain drowned out by the sound of his erratic heartbeat.

He could still hear Travyl's screams as he ran.

"RUN, FORREST, RUN! YOU CAN ONLY AVOID ME FOR SO LONG!"

**I know, I've got a two-shot to finish, and I can tell updates for this will be anything but plentiful... But I had to start this. I've wanted to do this for about a year now. I think I'll be a little bit ambiguous on the whole with the overall point of this story. Except, CabbieFluffQueen knows most of the plot...**

**Damn. Didn't think about that.**

**Anyway, like I mentioned above, updates won't be plentiful. I'm not sure, I've only written a few chaps.**

**Anyway, I'll get that two-shot done ASAP but I really needed to get this out. If you recognise a few quotes from other pieces of media, please don't call me out on it. They're intentional shout-outs. There will be... I guess you could call them supernatural undertones in this... but their going to be as sutble as I can make them because... they might not even be there... That's my call...**

**Expect to see that quote at the top again.**

**I hope you enjoy this, dear reader, because I'm definitely going to... Oh, the suffering I'll inflict...**


	2. Comments and Charizard

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Victorious and I'm not making any profit from this. If anything, I'm wasting resources on making this, so it's YOU who is profiting from this. Think about that for a second.**

**-DEFINING INSANITY-**

"Um... Robbie, are you okay?"

Robbie looked up from his lunch. Tori Vega, who had asked the question, was looking at him with concern from across the table. It was his lunch hour, and it was only him, Tori and Andre Harris at the table. Robbie noted how close to each other the two seemed to be at that moment, what with their elbows touching and the fact that they were the only three there.

"Yeah, of course," Robbie replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Tori hesitated, looking for the right words. She normally didn't care about how blunt she was with Robbie Shapiro in general, but she wasn't sure now was a good time for that. "You look sorta... I don't know..."

"She's trying to say you look like crap."

Robbie didn't bother acknowledging Jade's arrival as she sat at the table next to Andre, Beck joining her a second later, his arm quickly making it's way around her shoulders. Tori and Beck gave her a look.

"Jade," Tori said quickly. "I was trying not to hurt his feelings!"

Jade could only snort at that. "Since when do you give a chizz about Shapiro's_ feelings_?"

"He doesn't look well. I don't want him to take it the wrong way."

"She has a point, babe," Beck nodded.

Jade glared at him. "Why are you siding with her?"

Beck raised his hands. "Hey, I'm just saying, you could've been less blunt."

Jade let out an over dramatic sigh. "Fine," she turned to Robbie and when she spoke, it was in her famous 'Tori voice.' "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but you look like absolute _bullshit._" She'd said the last word in her own deadpan voice.

Robbie almost laughed, but simply continued to eat his pizza.

"Jade," Tori gave her another look. "That wasn't any nicer!"

"Right, right, because all you do is treat him with respect and love!"

"So you're just going to use this as another excuse to insult me?"

"Of course I am! I thought you'd have caught on with the programme by now."

The boys at the table all shared looks as they let the girls banter and the insults fly.

"I don't recall you treating him any better than I do!"

"What about those times he made a move on you?"

"That's different, I don't want to date him!"

"Well, it's bad enough there's already someone who constantly rejec-!"

Jade's retort was interrupted by the arrival of the sixth member of their group of friends.

"Hi!" Caterina Valentine seemed to radiate happiness as she took in the sight of her friends. "What are Jadey and Tori arguing about now?"

The girls in question didn't get to answer as the guys all said "Nothing important."

Jade frowned. "I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that." Cat ignored her as she turned to Robbie, who was seated next to her.

"Oh, Robbie," Cat's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You look horrible."

Robbie could take Tori and Jade's takes on his appearance, but the mere _thought_ of Cat commenting on his appearance would've, in the past, left him stuttering, his cheeks red and his heart beating like crazy. But he could only nod at Cat's words, not even bothering to look at her. He knew how he looked.

His eyes were red and had dark rings around them, his curly hair seemed to have become more unkempt than was humanly possible, his skin was eerily pale and he looked as he hadn't eaten in days, which was strange considering the fact that everything about him, looks, habits etc., had been normal up until that day.

Not that he was ever really normal.

"I think the girls have got a point, Rob," Andre spoke up. "You ain't looking too good, man."

"I'm fine," Robbie answered, staring at his pizza.

"But, Robbie, y-"

"I said I'm fine!" Robbie finally looked up. "My apologies for not trying to look like the hottest thing out there, okay? Please, just leave it alone."

He closed his eyes as he heard Cat's voice. "But, Robbie, we're worried about you." He stood, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"That's a first," he muttered, before walking away. "Just... leave me alone." The gang was left there, staring after him.

A few moments silence.

"Dibs on puppet boy's pizza," Jade said curtly, reaching over and grabbing a slice.

"Jade!" the others were giving her looks. She was getting tired of that.

She sighed. "Alright, fine." She lay the pizza slice in the centre of the table. "You can all have a part of this slice. Except for Tori. Tori gets nothing."

"I'm worried about Robbie," Cat turned, looking in the direction Robbie had gone. "What should we do?"

"Nothing," Jade answered, eating another slice of pizza. "He said he's fine. I'm going to take his word for it."

"Babe," Beck just stared at her for a second. "We should do something."

"Beck's right," Tori said. "We have to do something! We should investigate, Robbie doesn't normally look this bad."

"It's not like he ever looked good in the first place," Jade muttered.

"Jade!"

"What, I'm right! Just ask Cat!" Everyone looked at her.

"Whaty?" Cat asked, uncomfortable with sight of them staring at her.

"Well," Beck began, not wanting to her to take his words the wrong way. "Nothing between the two of you has been the same since the whole Killer Tuna thing."

"Yeah," Cat nodded. "So?"

"We thought you'd have done something about that by now."

Cat just stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

Everyone at the table sans Cat let out a sigh before continuing with their respective lunches. "Never mind, Cat."

**-Defining Insanity-**

Robbie sat on the edge of his bed, looking out the window. He wasn't sure how to feel about his friend's probing. He was grateful for their worry, glad that they cared, but he couldn't let them find out about what had happened to her. He couldn't let them see _him_ either.

_Speak of the devil..._ Robbie thought, noticing movement in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Rob, you left your phone behind."

Robbie turned to look at the speaker. "So?"

Travyl's grin returned. "So? Heh, well, you missed an update on _Smash_. Check out this trailer. Came out just this morning."

He made his way over to Robbie, taking a seat next to him and starting a video up. Robbie watched as the trailer began. Despite the pessimism that had been surrounding him all day, he felt his inner nerd react to it's contents.

"Charizard? Hm. Fitting, he's popular as hell."

"I know right? But, that's not it."

"... Who the hell's _Greninja_?"

"New guy, from X and Y, you haven't played that yet. He's a ninja frog, that scarf around his neck? That's his tongue."

"Cool. He uses water?"

"Yeah, direct contrast to Charizard. He's small, looks pretty fast, uses water and doesn't have a Me-"

"Mega Lucario! And Mega Charizard!"

"Yeah, those are their new Final Smashes."

"Okay, thanks for showing me," Robbie nodded at him. "Looks cool."

"I'm sorry, he 'looks cool?'" Travyl gave him a look. "He looks fucking OP, that's what."

"Hey, you really think Sakurai would make a _Pokemon_ character OP?"

Travyl opened his mouth to retaliate, but hesitated. "Um, are we really talking about this?"

Robbie shrugged.

Travyl shook his head. "Anyway, I think you should clean up around here."

"Why?"

"Dude," Travyl grabbed his shoulders. "This place looks worse than fucking Hiroshima."

"That's not funny."

"Just clean! Isn't Valentine coming over to work with you on something or... something?"

"No, we're going to Tori's."

"Ooh, is little Miss Red-headed Ditz gonna be there?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Fine, fine... what about Rosy?"

"What about Rosy?"

Travyl gave him a look. "What?" Robbie asked.

"My... apologies, but when the fuck do you plan on telling them about Rosy?" Travyl inquired.

"I don't plan to." Robbie said, exiting the room.

"What?" Travyl quickly made his way after him. "So, this is nothing to you? That's great! That's fucking brilliant! After all these years you finally get it!"

"What do you mean?" Robbie was curious wherever Travyl was concerned. Travyl never lied, but there was always something ambiguous to what he said. He was hard to read.

"Nothing, nothing, just get going," Travyl attempted to shoo him out the door. "Just don't expect me to start cleaning."

Robbie grabbed his keys and began making his way out the door when Travyl stopped him.

"Oh, and Rob?" Robbie looked at him. "Where the fuck's Rex?"

Robbie gave him an incredulous look. "I don't know. I left him somewhere. I guess you'll have to fill the roll of my personal tormentor until I find him."

Travyl looked happy at that remark. "Aw, thanks, man! I'll do you proud, man."

Robbie waved him off as he left. "Whatever." He slammed the door shut.

Travyl turned and sat on what was left of Robbie's couch. He ran his hand over it, taking time to appreciate how destructive Robbie was.

"You know," he said out loud. "I don't see the point in hiding. If you have a fucking problem, just ask him. I won't stop you from trying to talk to him. I'm not crazy."

"I know that," a voice rang out. "But it's not healthy for him to think I'm here at all. I'm supposed to be dead."

**-Defining Insanity-**

**Pssh, this seems rushed and so did the last part, didn't it? Aaaaand maybe a little lame. I'm working on that. But whether you find this entertaining or not doesn't bother me. I need an outlet for my inner mad man, and Travyl is perfect for that.**

**This entire thing so far is probably really confusing. Cool. It is for me too.**

**I'll work on developing the whole Cabbie thing too. And because Cabbie is my all-time favorite ship, I will try and not disappoint in that area.**

**Travyl is basically a psycho. But in that awesome, can't tell at first way. He seems normal now but I'm telling you, he's going to be absoluely nuts in later chapters. He's about Robbie's age, and (I know, I said I wouldn't say, but I feel obliged to say something) he is the one speaking in the summary. Sorry about that btw, if you thought the summary was lame... and the title... I thought about for about five minutes.**

**Travyl, in all honesty, will be a non violent composite character, inspired by many others in modern media. But he'll be taking heavy inspiration from Vaas Montenegro. I love that guy, and the thought of Rex having to compete with someone than him at tormenting Robbie?**

**I couldn't pass that up.**

**Rex will show up at Tori's place. And Trina'll be there.**

**CabbieFluffQueen, if you're reading this, Travyl is new, isn't he? Yeah, oh, this is going to be a fun write...**


	3. Script Fails and Unknown Tales

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Victorious, or anything else existing with the Schneiderverse. But I wish I did.**

**-Defining Insanity-**

"Why can't we do a play about monkeys? I like monkeys!"

"Look, Little Red, we'd do that, but we need a good idea to get a good grade."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with my idea?"

"Babe, we can't play catch with newborn babies."

"_You_ can't, but I'm sure I can."

"Wait, you've tried?!"

"I'm not answering that when you've got a camera on me!"

"What's wrong with a little attention, Jadey?"

"Oh, I want the world to watch me in different light, like when I'm sharing candy with hobos."

"I don't talk like that!"

"I don't know, I think it's pretty dead on. Maybe I can do better, I'm amazing."

"Trina, you're suppose to side with me on this, I'm your sister!"

Robbie sat on the floor of the Vega household, sitting in a circle with his five friends (six, if he counted Trina, which he didn't). The seven of them were discussing ideas for a script assigned to them as a group. The twist on it was that, while it was set by Sikowitz, it would be read by both him and another, stricter teacher: Gradstein. At the mere mention of his name, some of the shruggers had already whipped out notepads and such, writing out ideas. Sikowitz had then informed them that, to be sure their ideas were original, Gradstein had asked for them to record their progress on tape, which was why Tori was holding a video camera. They had decided to meet at Tori's and so far, they had come up with nothing that was both new and creative. They had started becoming desperate for an idea, to the point that they asked for Trina and Rex, who wasn't happy about missing out on school, for ideas. That had been the worst suggestion so far, as all of Trina's input involved her as the centre of attention and Rex's were always based on the Northridge Girls. He had been pondering for the last half hour now if he should just go back home. Maybe they would have better luck tomorrow.

"Look, I think I might just go home," he said, hands raised. They all gave him surprised looks. He hadn't spoken for a bit.

"That sounds like a good idea," Beck yawned, stretching his arms out. Robbie didn't understand why he would be so tired. They hadn't done anything.

"Yeah, we might as well call it quits for tonight," Andre agreed. "Try again tomorrow, we need to think on this for a bit before we start pitching any actual stuff."

Robbie nodded. He was about to grab his keys when he felt someone watching him. He turned his head and found his eyes meeting Trina's. He did nothing to hide the surprise in his eyes, raising his eyebrows. The look she was wearing was one of concern and worry.

"What?" he asked, regretting his action immediately as he realised what the answer might be.

"Are you okay?" was all she said. He hated it when questions were answered with another question, no matter the context.

"Yeah, Vega, why wouldn't he be?" Robbie got Rex to say. "Besides, in general, when has he ever been ok? If anything, he's absolute crap."

"Rex," Cat chirped. "That's not very nice."

"Right, right," Robbie couldn't stop Rex from saying. "Because insults are totally meant to be nice."

Cat looked confused. "Insults are meant to be nice?"

"Of course not, you ditz!" Rex hollered. "And I thought Rob was stupid. You got competition, Rob."

Cat's eyes began to water. "Robbie! Jadey! Rex is being mean to me again!"

"Shapiro, shut that thing up before I shove it down your throat!"

"Rex," Robbie scolded the puppet. "Quiet."

"Whatever."

Beck, Andre and Tori's attention, however, had been on Trina. "Trina," Tori began. "Why are you worried about Robbie?"

Trina looked stunned at her words. "Why... aren't you?"

"Well, he says he's fine, just having a bad day." Beck said.

"Why? Do you know something we don't?" Andre asked.

She was about to respond when she caught Robbie's eye. The look on his face was more than enough to silence her. This was pointless, however, as Trina's questions had caught the interest of everyone else.

"Robbie?" Cat asked curiously. "What is she talking about?"

He didn't meet her eyes. He could only look at the ground. He'd be damned if he looked into those chocolate brown eyes. If he looked at anyone in the eye. They were his friends, he knew he could hide it for only a while, and that when they did it wouldn't be pretty. He was screwed. He just had to play dumb.

"I don't know what she's blabbing about, maybe Trina hit her head when she was walking around in those huge heels earlier." Robbie got Rex to nod in agreement.

Tori turned to her sister. "What do you know?" she asked.

For once, Trina was the nice one of the two siblings as she frowned at Tori. "Can you try not to be so blunt? It's kind of a serious-"

"How do you know?" Robbie interrupted darkly. If what she knew was what he thought it was, then he needed to at least know how she knew. "How did you find out?"

"Oh," Trina gave him a sad look. "She... she was a fan of Divertisimo. The producer told me... his daughter was a friend of hers and... well, he knew I knew you."

Robbie inwardly cursed himself. He should've connected the dots. Rosy loved that awful show, purely because of how silly it was. With it's (incredibly) small fanbase, he should've known someone might hear about his sister and that Trina would catch word of it.

"Who's this 'she' person, Shapiro?" Jade smirked. "Finally found someone willing to be known as your girlfriend?"

"What?" Cat looked startled at this and the pitch of her voice seemed to have raised by an octave. "You've got a girlfriend? Why didn't I know about this?"

Robbie missed the panic in her voice, but no one else did. Beck and Andre rolled their eyes, the Vega sisters shared a look and the smirk on Jade's face grew.

"Him? With a girlfriend?" Rex asked. "Ha, hahahahaha! Aw, that's funny, that's real funny, that's freaking hilarious."

Robbie gave him a hurt look. "Rex!"

"Rob, stop avoiding the question," Beck said sharply. "What is Trina talking about?"

Robbie looked up at them all. He had to do it. He had to tell them. They were his friends. Travyl was wrong, he could tell them._ No, you can't_, Robbie felt something inside his head say._ You can't, they do nothing but tease you. They're not true friends._

"I-Ican't tell you," Robbie said, lowering his head. "I can't, I... you wouldn't get it."

"Trina, why don't you just tell us?" Tori asked.

Trina shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you. It's Robbie's."

They all turned their gazes back to him. He fidgeted on the spot.

_Tell them, Robbie. They deserve to know._

He stood up straight at the sound of that and, for a second, he was staring around the room. That sounded like... no, it couldn't be, she was...

He felt someone touch his arm. Robbie looked at Cat, her eyes overfilled with worry as she took in the fear on his face. Something had freaked him out.

"Robbie?"

Robbie took a deep breath. There was nothing there, he'd imagined it.

_Go on, you can do it, no one knows your bravery like I do. _He'd been expecting it this time, and as he glanced at everyone's faces, he realised they couldn't hear it.

Eyes closed, fists clenched and sweaty, Robbie softly answered their questions.

"My sister... she's dead."

**-Defining Insanity-**

**Really, I just wrote this because I needed a filler... But I guess it counts as a cliffhanger.**

**A HUGE shout-out to Sofia13 and CabbieFluffQueen for reviewing. Sofia13, I hope you know that I'm a big fan. You're awesome. And, don't worrym future chaps will be a lot more clear on what's happening. Also to CutesyBunny for just having a REALLY long bio. If you're reading this, that thing took me twenty minutes to read.**

**Don't feel bad, it was fun.**

**I'll update when I can.**

**PEACE, BRAH!**


	4. Robbie Explains

**Disclaimer, motherfuckers:**** I don't own Victorious, and now that I think about, I don't think I want to. It's fine where it is. Although I would have at least given it a finale, a proper one.**

**-Defining Insanity-**

"Your... your sister is... dead?"

Robbie nodded. He looked up at everyone. They all had looks of shock on their faces, excluding Trina, and no one dared make any sort of sound. A sudden hollowness had made it's way into Robbie's eyes. They all looked at each other, silently asking each other if anyone else besides Trina had known and all came to the conclusion that they hadn't. Even Jade felt bad about not knowing of the death of a friend's family member. Robbie quickly attempted to clear the air through Rex.

"It's not like that matters, shit happens, right?"

All this earned was a few dirty looks thrown at the puppet.

Jade, being the daring woman she was, decided to speak first.

"Robbie," she began softly, not wanting to alarm him. "What happened?"

"W-what... what do you mean?" he asked.

"What happened to your sister? Her name was Rosy, right?" Trina asked.

"Y-yeah..." Robbie was looking at the ground again. Noticing the shakiness in his voice, Cat, who had been trying not to cry, grabbed Robbie's hand and lead him to the couch, sitting beside him as she tightened her grip on his hand. Robbie gave her a small, sad smile, squeezing her hand in his to show his appreciation. The others quickly took their own seats around the pair.

"Soooo..." Tori began, hoping he didn't take her prodding the wrong way. She was sort of hoping he didn't answer the question. "What happened?"

Robbie just sat there, not daring to look at any of them.

_She's right, Robbie._ There was her voice again._ It's your place to tell them, and they need to know. You need them._

With his chest somehow managing to feel both tight and heavy at once, Robbie took a shallow breath. Cat rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. Robbie apprectiated the comforting gesture and found it in himself to begin telling them of his sister's end.

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"I guess I shold start with when I moved out of my parents' place. It was cool, you know? I think I understood you're choice of home more from that point, Beck. I was sort of free from them. I couldn't disappoint them as much if I wasn't around. They weren't completely happy about it. Sure, things were different between us. We got along almost purely because of Rosy, my sister, eleven at the time. She was the centre of our family, our world. They were sad to see me go. But Rosy? She was distraught. We were close, but I never imagined she'd be so upset over me just moving out. I was only, what, twenty minutes away? I wasn't even a long walk. It was probably the idea of me leaving in general was probably what set her off, looking back on it. She loved me. I adored her. I told her I'd visit at least once a day. I wasn't sure if I could keep that, at first, given how I got a job to help with the rent, and school and stuff, but I was determined to try.

"How long was it? Si... yeah, six months. Six months that was how things played out. It didn't bug me. Because I lived alone and could deal with only a few good meals a month, I had a lot of money left over, so I spoiled little Rosy rotten with what I had left. My parents started saving for my college fund even before I was born, and that plus the amount they earned from their respective jobs was more than enough for an excuse to do so. But then, my parents told me they were going off for a holiday, or a 'honeymoon' as they called it. They wanted me to watch Rosy while they were gone. I would've outright said, 'Fuck that, no!' but I knew that was a little selfish. My mom had become pregnant with me before they were married, and after that, they didn't want to go for a honeymoon, not while I was along for the ride. And they'd never gotten the chance to go, especially after Rosy was born. I figured I'd let them have a break. That was the right thing to do. Rosy supported them wholeheartedly, so how could I not?

"That... that... turned out to be so far from the right thing to do, at least for a while it wasn't to me. They'd planned to go to some island in the South Pacific, I don't know. Rosy and I saw them off at the airport. We watched that plane leave. But that's it. We never saw them again after that. They landed safely, we know that, they sent us a few pics. It was nice, you know, seeing them so happy, without a care. Rosy was lucky I had another room in my apartment. But they disappeared. Just... like that. Gone. Vanished. The hotel they were at sent their things back to us. I was surprised at such a nice thing to do, especially from people that we'd never met. Overseas sending isn't cheap. But when I asked the manager why in an e-mail, he told me that it was done out of pity. Pity?! Why, why do we need to be pitied? I asked. They hadn't been missing for too long, only a few days. They could be found, they probably got lost, and the island wasn't that big. He told me it was because disappearances on the island were common. Eerily common. I researched it. Turns out, six out of ten people who went there disappeared in the same manner. Fifty years, and authorities still can't add it up. No one had been found. Locals blamed some supernatural bullshit for it. I didn't care. Our parents were gone. I wanted to believe they'd return, but after three weeks, I couldn't deny it. Add Mammaw's recent death into account and... suddenly, Rosy was living with me. She sorta broke down when she found out, but I didn't want you guys to know because... I needed to be strong, alone, for my sister. We had a small funeral, us and a few friends of theirs. Those graves are just tombstones. There was nothing to bury.

"So, our new life began. It was tough. I think looking out for Rosy 25/7 was a challenge. I'd been upgraded from brother to parent. It was stressful, and it took a while for the grieving process to end. Those few friends who showed at the funeral helped sometimes. They pitied us, too. I apreciated the help. They babysat when I had work, or lended small amounts of money where it was needed. We were getting along fine.

"Then, a few nights ago, Rosy at a friend's place. She'd been invited to a tea party. Her friends' parents were going to drop her off at home. I offered to pick her up, but they were fine with it. But, then...

"Some bastards had got themselves drunk that night and decided to drive home. As expected, they crashed. Right. Into. Rosy's. Side of the fucking car..."

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

Robbie finally broke into tears. He shut his eyes tight, trying to keep them at bay, but the recount of the deaths of his family had set them loose. He felt a small pair of arms wrap around him tightly. He looked up slightly to see Cat, face resting in the crook in his neck, crying as she held him like there was no tomorrow. He glanced at everyone else to see their reactions.

Tori, too, had tears in her eyes, and was holding on to Andre and Trina's hands for support. Andre looked speechless. Trina was wearing a sad look, Jade was just staring into space in shock and Beck looked... unfazed, but Robbie could see a glint of grief in his eyes.

They all sat there for a moment, taking in the story their friend had just shared, silently mourning Robbie's lost loved ones.

After this small moment of grieving, the gang settled themselves around Robbie again, waiting for him to stop crying with Cat.

"Robbie," Beck said quietly. "Rob?"

He and Cat calmed down, small gasps still making their way out through the red-head's lips.

"Robbie, what did you do?" Beck asked, still keeping an aura of calm.

"W-what do you mean?" he questioned, confused.

"When you're..." Beck hesitated, trying to find a suitable word. "...emotionally distressed, I guess you can call it that, you usually lash out on something, often physically."

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows. He knew Beck was refering to something, but he didn't know what.

_He's talking about the song, Robbie. You didn't exactly take her reaction well._

Deciding it was best to ignore the fact that this 'voice' was coming from nowhere and that he was indeed the only one who could hear it, Robbie guiltily glanced at Cat. It was true. He'd been initially heartbroken after singing 'I Think Your Swell' to her because of her reaction to it and had sulked off. After finally catching Andre's grandmother's bird, Larry, Andre and Beck had searched the school for Robbie. They had come across him in one of the locked classrooms, throwing desks about the room, smashing chairs against the walls and punching the windows. They had quickly subdued him, pinning him to the floor. They had spent the entire following weekend trying to keep him out of depression.

"Well?" Beck raised an eyebrow at Robbie. He didn't want to be harsh, but it was apparent to him that Robbie was suffering from more than grief from his sister's death.

"I... I, uh," Robbie struggled to word what he'd done. "I might've..." he mumbled incoherently.

"What, Robbie? What did you do?" Tori asked.

"I... I trashed my apartment." Robbie lowered his head.

"You what?!" Cat squealed. "Robbie, why would you do that?"

He just continued to stare at the ground.

"Wow, Shapiro," Jade looked impressed. "Didn't think you had it in you. But, you actually trashed it, right? You didn't just tip a glass of water on the carpet?"

"Jade," Andre growled, surprising the group with his out-of-character anger. "Now's not the time for comments like that."

"Okay, okay," Jade admitted. "I'll give it another hour or two before I start taking any shots at anyone."

"Jade."

"Fine! I'll just insult Vega for now..."

"What?" Tori whined. "In what world is that fair?"

"Ladies, please," Beck said. "Shut it, okay, we need to console Rob, he lost his sister."

"It's okay, Beck, guys," Robbie finally looked up, interrupting Jade and Tori's apologies. "I'll be fine. I just need to cl-"

"No," Beck stated firmly. "We'll help you clean, Rob. But we'll save that for tomorrow. Now, you need to rest." He turned to the Vega sisters. "Is it cool if he can stay here tonight? I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to go home if he really has trashed it. We can check it out tomorrow."

Trina and Tori shared a look. "Yeah," Trina said.

"Agreed," Tori nodded.

"What, no, I-" Robbie stood, protesting.

"Robbie, he's right." Cat pulled him into another tight embrace. "You can't go back. You have to stay we're you can be looked after."

Robbie said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around Cat. "Okay," he mumbled.

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**Three Hours Later**

Robbie was alseep in the guest room of the Vega household. After everyone else had left (Cat had waited an especially long time to leave), Tori and Trina had explained to their parents Robbie's story and they had agreed to let him stay. They were shocked to learn that Robbie's sister had been involved in a car crash and encouraged the sisters to help him.

They had watched him for a while, making sure he slept well and soon came to the conclusion that he'd be fine, both siblings retiring to their respective rooms.

They were kinda wrong.

"Oh, Robbie. Oh, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, _Robbie_."

Travyl was leaning against the wall on the left of the bed, staring at the nerd's sleeping form in disappointment.

"We're only a few days in, and you go and try to get some help from those fucks you call _friends_?!"

He'd stepped closer to Robbie with every word, but quickly backed off once he'd finished, taking his place back against the wall.

"I'm gonna chill, I'm gonna relax," he said softly. "But..." he stretched the word out. "Look, you fuck, I know you're a smart guy, but so far, you aren't doing a good job at living up to that, and if you wanna kill that fucking losing streak, then you better not bring those fucking pussies by the apartment."

_Leave him alone._

Travyl looked up in annoyance. "Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't? Blow at me with your fucking words? You're barely fucking there."

There was no reply.

Satisfied, Travyl stretched his arms out above him as if he were tired.

"See you tomorrow, Rob." he grinned. "Remember what I said. Oh, and uh, I might pay a few of your friends a visit."

Robbie quickly sat up on the bed where he lay, gasping as he woke. He looked around. He was sure he'd heard someone telling him to wake up. But the room was empty, with no one, or any sign that someone had been there, in sight.

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**My apologies for the delay. Having no internet can be a setback.**

**I should probably put this out there, but until the _really_ important parts, Travyl's appearences will be pretty brief.**

**I'll be sure my updates aren't that slow, but my term break is almost over. I'll be 25% more busy.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**


	5. Recurring Nightmare

**Okay! Just a little heads-up, italics means it's not... reality...**

**And a HUGE WARNING:**** This chapter has some pretty dark parts near the start. Just warning you, just skip the italics if you don't want to see implements of rape and suicide. I know how serious both subjects are. I'm not very fond of either but... I felt it fitted here. Read the title.**

_That doesn't justify it..._

**I know that, but how do I? How do people justify smut?**

_People are into that._

**Yeah, and some are interested in this. Besides, it's not too bad. I'll try tone it down if it's mentioned later on.**

_Whatever..._

**You're a pessimist, you know that?**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Victorious, Trina Vega would've been a bit more than the talentless and self-centred bitch we all know. But given that she is only that (and occasionally a good sister), I guess I don't own Victorious.**

**-Defining Insanity-**

_Tori was tied to a small wooden chair._

_She was blindfolded and she was terrified. She couldn't remember how she'd ended up she knew was that she was terrified._

"_Please, is someone there?" she pleaded, tears running down her face. "Please, I'm begging you, please! Let me go! I'll do whatever you want!"_

_She gulped as her plea was answered by a small laugh._

"_Don't worry, cheekbones," a young, male voice said cheekily, as if this was all some game. "I won't do anything. I just thought I'd answer a few of my friend's prayers, y'know?"_

"_I-I... don't u-understand..." Tori muttered shakily._

"_Well, you see, it goes like this," the voice sounded as if the owner was right in front of her now. "You are, undeniably, one hot piece of ass, and some guys, who see you on the street, notice shit like that. I don't, I'm not a fucking rapist or shit like that, so yeah, but I owe them favours. And guess what they asked for? C'mon, baby girl, guess."_

_Tori didn't answer. She couldn't, she was afraid she knew what it was._

"_Not gonna answer? Ah, well, I'll tell you anyway. Hehe, see, the thing is," the stranger continued. "... they asked for you-"_

"_No," Tori whimpered._

"_-and I said I'd deliver-"_

"_No, no, no, I want to go home," Tori raised her voice._

"_-and I don't want to owe them anymore. That is where you come in."_

"_No, no, no, no, please, no! NO!" Tori was struggling hard now, continuing to kick and scream._

"_She''s all yours, boys! Just try not to rough her up, eh? I bet this'll be her first time."_

_Tori continued to plead, to scream, as she felt a pair of hands grab her arms, another untie her and another haul her out of the chair._

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

_Andre looked down._

_He stood atop an enormous skyscraper, a beast of a building, and was standing at the edge of the roof. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have even stepped foot on the roof of a building even half the size of the one beneath his feet, but these were anything but normal._

_It wasn't normal to have a guy pointing a gun at your head._

"_Look, man," Andre said. "I don't know you, and I don't think I want if you let me go, I will pay you as much money as you as-"_

"_I don't want your fucking money, man!" the guy pressed the gun against the back of Andre's head. "I just wanna see you jump."_

"_An-and if I don't?" Andre immediately regretted asking. He didn't want to know the answer._

"_I'll put a fucking bullet through your skull," the guy said, a touch of humour in his tone. "And push you off. I will admit, despite how much I wanna see you jump, I wouldn't mind shooting you. I win either way. I doubt your skilled enough to disarm me and avoid me pushing you off."_

_Andre had to agree with that._

"_Uh, I-I, w-what do I...?" Andre couldn't think straight. He was right. Either way. He died._

_Died... What did that guy say?_

Better to die than be killed...

_Andre stood still for a few seconds before he realised how true that statement was._

_He glanced at the phsyco who was holding a firearm at his head._

_The guy looked young, definitely a teenager, with dark, messy hair and bright green eyes that seemed to gleam with a mad joy. He gave Andre a toothy grin. "Well?"_

_Andre just looked at him before..._

_He jumped._

_He heard a few gunshots and, judging from the pain in his shin, guessed the kid had shot at him despite his choice to jump._

"_You've got guts, man," the kid whispered, watching Andre plummet. "I'll be sure to note that down somewhere."_

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

Beck awoke from a dream, sitting up quickly. He looked around his RV, feeling a pair of eyes on him, trying to find out what this piercing feeling was. After a few minutes silence, he came to the conclusion that it must have been him still recovering from his nightmare and got back under the covers, Jade snuggling into his side. He quickly tried to recall what he'd been dreaming about, but not a single image came to mind. Oh well, he thought, it's just a dream. He nuzzled Jade's hair.

It was kind of a common occurrence between the two to sleep around together (in _that_ way), especially when they were alone in his RV, and, after they got back together, it happened a _lot_ more often. It didn't leave a lot of time to do what normal couples did, but neither of them were complaining, and they were never a normal couple to begin with.

Beck glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was only quarter-past five in the afternoon. He would have to wake Jade up. They had to be at Tori's place soon to work on some group project. He'd know what it was, but he and Jade had been making out in the back of the classroom when the teacher had been explaining.

"Babe," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. "Wake up. We have to go to Tori's."

Jade groaned, turning over. "Five more minutes."

Beck raised an eyebrow. He would've argued that they should get up now, but before he could get a word out, she was already snoring. He kissed her hair affectionately, a small smile on his lips.

"Fine," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her, preparing to lie for a little longer before waking her again, when a voice caught his attention.

"You know, for a fucked up pair of kids, you're pretty cute together."

Beck quickly sat up, eyes darting around before landing on a young man with dark hair, tan skin and green eyes. He was sitting on the arm of his couch, chin in his hand as he watched him with a thoughtful look on his face. Beck was bewildered. Who the hell was this kid? He looked about Beck's age, but where did he come from? When did he get here? How did he get in here?

"Who-" he started, confusion, fear and anger making residence in his tone, but he was interrupted.

"The fuck am I?" the kid finished. "Doesn't matter. Who's the lucky girl?" he asked, confusing Beck even more. Who the hell was this guy, thinking he could sneak in and have a normal conversation with him like there was nothing wrong? "I will say this now, I'm not sure which of you two I should be more jealous of. I mean, you're hot, man, you're freaking ripped," he gestured towards Beck. "But, she ain't too lacking either... in the, uh, _chest_ area." He was pointing at Jade now.

It took a second or two for Beck to register what he'd just said, but when it did, he jumped out of the bed, grabbed a pair of Jade's scissors and threw them at the kid. The kid ducked just in time, the scissors hitting the wall before clattering to the floor. Beck lunged at him. Whoever this guy was, Beck needed to subdue him before he could do something else.

But he wasn't there anymore.

"She's so pretty."

Beck spun on the spot, his heart skipping a beat at the sight in front of him.

The kid was kneeling on the bed, right beside Jade's head. The scissors Beck had thrown were in his left hand, snipping lightly at the space around her throat. His right hand was stroking her hair. Beck's nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists tight.

"Calm down, calm down," the kid said, raising his eyebrows at Beck, noticing his sudden tension. "I'm not going to hurt her. Luckily for you, I find your girlfriend interesting. And the last thing I want is to wake her up. She looks beautiful, peaceful."

"That doesn't mean I appreciate you _touching my girlfirend._" Beck seethed.

The kid gave him an elevator look. "I'm loving the view, by the way."

Beck ignored this, too caught up in the fact that some freak had snuck into his home and was now touching Jade right in front of him to care. And he couldn't do anything. He didn't believe the kid's remark about not hurting her. He didn't know this guy. He couldn't trust him.

"Get. Your hands. Off of her," he muttered through gritted teeth. He would keep his cool. Only while Jade was asleep. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't woken up. She was a heavy sleeper, but if she woke up, she might startle him. And if those scissors slipped while pointed at her throat...

Beck gulped, not wanting to finish that thought. He focused on what the guy was saying instead.

"Don't worry, It's not like I'm a fucking rapist or something like that. The interest I have for her goes beyond that of sexual fucking lust. I won't do anything." As if to reinforce this point, he tossed the scissors away, the pair landing at Beck's feet. Beck was even more confused. What the fuck was going on? Things were happening too fast for him to comprehend.

"What... what do you want?" Beck asked slowly. Just because this guy wasn't holding the scissors, that didn't mean Beck felt safe enough to do anything else. He was still hanging over Jade.

"Meh, just thought I should introduce myself." he shrugged. "I've been in the area for a while and something told me to meet you and Miss Assets over here. It's a shame she's sleeping. She seems pretty cool."

"Who... are you, exactly?" Beck asked. He had to distract him. He'd seen it in countless movies. While he was talking, Beck would grab the scissors at his feet, wrestle this guy to the floor, wake up Jade and get her to call the cops. If that didn't work, Beck wasn't sure what he'd do, but he knew he had to subdue the guy.

"Latore," the kid said, sending him a smirk. "Travyl Latore of Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Beck blanched. He didn't take the answer seriously of course, but that didn't stop him from feeling like this guy was moronic enough to believe he came from a movie. "That place from that kids film? What was it? Freezing, or something?"

Travyl looked irked. "_Frozen,_" he muttered. "Besides, I was kidding, just checking that you were listening, you seem distracted."

"I'm not," Beck raised his hands. "I swear."

"Oh, I know," Travyl gave him a small nod. "You _will_ do something. I'm just glad I'm fast."

Beck was about to question what that meant, but Travyl interrupted him.

"I just thought I should warn you."

This caught Beck by surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Stay away from Robbie Shapiro," he continued as if he hadn't heard Beck and was now inspecting Jade's face with curiosity etched on his features. "For your own fucking sake."

"What? Who do you think you are? Robbie's my friend, you can't tell me to stay away from him! Especially not with his sister's death!"

Travyl shot him a look. "Oh, you fucking square. Just listen, okay? I'm trying to save your ass, you prick."

"Oh, yeah? Then why the fuck did you sneak in here?"

"I didn't want to be seen, ok?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Just! Shut the fuck up, okay?" Travyl had a hardness in his tone that Beck took as a warning. "Shut the fuck... up."

Beck just stood there. It wasn't as if he had been doing anything else, so he just went with his previous idea. He'd just have to wait for the appropriate time to surprise him.

"Have you shut up now?" Travyl looked very annoyed now. "Can I finish talking now? Let me finish and I'll be outta your freaking pretty boy here."

Beck blinked. "Yeah, sure okay."

Travyl rolled his eyes. "Okay, look, I will admit, I don't like _any_ of your friends," he stressed. "But I guess I'm a bit of a fanboy of your lady," he stroked Jade's hair lightly, being careful not to disturb her rest. Beck tried to ignore this. "And I don't want to see innocents suffer. Not unless it's by my doing, anyway."

"Oh... kay?"

"Cool," Travyl nodded. "I guess I should go now, y'know? At least, before you throw those scissors at me."

Beck had already grabbed the pair of scissors and by the time Travyl had finished speaking, Beck had launched them in Travyl's direction, leaping at the same spot.

But he wasn't there.

Beck landed on the bed beside Jade, right where the little punk had been. He didn't understand. He'd been right there. He shook his head in confusion, his shaggy hair flying about. Jade groaned, rolling over to look at him.

"Babe," she muttered, eyes still closed. "Be quiet... I'm still half asleep."

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**Yeah, really, I apologise if you found the start disturbing but... that's Travyl.**

**He's disturbing.**

**Shout-out to Sofia13 and CabbieFluffQueen for reviewing and CutesyBunny for PMing me.**

**If you were expecting Cabbie moments, my apologies, but I'll be sure to have a few in the next chapters.**

**How I'll develop their relationship properly is beyond me.**

**Also, I've made him interested in Jade because, pairings aside, she's my favorite character. And I think his character could have fun with a Badass like her.**

**Hope you liked. :)**

**JetBrewBarista34**


	6. Waking Up

**Shit. I screwed the last chapter. Beck was meant to say that they were supposed to check on Robbie, not do homework. I'll fix that asap.**

**Oh, and uh, sorry, about the update being so late. I had SUCH a stressful couple of weeks. I just couldn't write, it was horrible. I had so many things tp do and worry about and now that I failed that math test on proba-freaking-bility, I now have after school detention for a freaking fortnight. And when I had freetime, you know what I did? I turned to videogames. And when those got boring, I watched gameplay vids on YouTube, mostly inFAMOUS Second Son ones. Ah, videogames. When are they not going to let me down in the cheer me up department?**

**Oh, and I have internet at home now! Yeah, so hopefully, updates will show up more often! Yeah! Yeah, I doubt it too.**

**I hope this chap answers a few mysteries... but I gotta be sutble with that crap. Remember:**

**Hurt/Comfort & Supernatural**

**And the Cabbie will show up soon. I promise**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Victorious and am not affiliated with it or any other related works. But I have a laptop.**

**-Defining Insanity-**

Robbie yawned, stretching his arms out as he stepped out of bed. He looked around the guest room he was occupying. It was pretty bare. He assumed they hardly had anyone stay over because of Trina, but he could admit that the older Vega sister had gone up in his eyes. She actually had a caring side and there was enough of it for her to acknowledge his (he had hoped at the time it had been hidden well) grief. Who knew?

A small stab of sadness hit him as an image of his lovely sister flashed across his mind. He could almost imagine what she'd be saying if she knew he was hung up on her.

_Oh, man UP, big brother! It's only me! I'll always be here! I love you._

Robbie blinked. That wasn't his imagination.

Come to think of it... what was up with that voice he'd heard the night before? Because that and what he'd just heard sounded exactly the same.

The moment those thoughts made it out, he clenched the bedsheets tight, shutting his eyes tight. She's gone, Rob, he thought, she's gone. You keep hoping she's there, you'll never move on.

And he did want to move on. He and Rosy had gotten over their parents deaths, together. It had been a slow, painful process, but they knew nothing they did would bring them back. They were probably dead. They didn't like it, but accepting the fact was far easier than waiting for them to come home everyday.

And that was why he knew he'd have to move on from Rosy's departure, too. She'd want him too, he knew she would have, and doing what she wanted was the thing he lived for.

Or, at least, one the things... he thought, the image of a smiling, bubbly redhead coming to mind.

His mind was set to wander around the thought of hearing what he believed to be Rosy's voice when a scream shattered the silence which had been occupying the Vega residence.

He sat up straight. That sounded like Tori.

He jumped out of the bed, rushing for the source of the disturbing sound as fast as he could.

He burst into the younger Vega sister's room to find Trina, another uncharacteristic look of worry on her face, with her arms around Tori, trying to console her sibling as Tori wailed into her shoulder.

"What... what's going on?" he asked, looking around for what could have frightened Tori. The girl looked like she'd just seen an insane ghost... Or an angry Jade. Robbie mentally scolded himself for that last part.

"I don't know," Trina gave him a bewildered look. "She was asleep one second and up the ne-"

"Strangers, touching, please, no, no, no, no, no! Please, sis, make it stop! Please, I can't take it anymore!" Tori screeched, clinging to her sister, a downpour of tears making their way down her famous cheekbones. Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!"

"Shh," Trina went back to trying to soothe her. "Calm, calm down. There's nothing to be scared of, you're at home, safe."

It was easy to miss, but Robbie noticed Tori calm a bit. He decided to help.

"It's okay, Tor," he said softly, taking a seat on the bed next to the girls as Tori continued to cry into Trina's shirt. "You're fine, everything's fine."

This went on for twenty minutes before she had calmed down to small hiccups and sniffles. Another half hour passed before the two had convinced Tori to sleep. She'd protested, not wanting to experience... whatever she'd experienced again.

The two sat there beside her for a short while before they began to converse in whispers.

"Morning," Trina began, shooting him a small smile. "How was your night?"

"Good, but..." Robbie gestured to Tori. "What happened to her? I couldn't understand a word she was saying."

"I don't know entirely," Trina turned back to her sister, stroking her hair. "I just heard her scream and when I ran in here... she was just going nuts about something involving a bunch of guys. But..."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. Trina didn't look like she wanted to finish her sentence, but took a breath before she continued.

"She said they were touching her," Trina looked horrified. "And that she could here him laughing. And whenever I heard her mention _him_, she emphasized it like that." She shook her head.

Robbie, noticing her shaking hands, quickly rushed over to Trina's side and pulled her into a hug. She responded and sobbed into his shoulder, muffling the sound. I'm having... he thought. One very fucked up week.

They simply sat there before she spoke again in a shaky voice.

"It's horrible," she whispered. "Knowing that she went throught that. It's nowhere near as bad as the actual thing, but the thought of her actually-"

"No," Robbie interrupted her, voice both quiet and firm. "Don't go there. Don't you dare go there, Trina Vega. I may not like you a lot, but it's clear what a good sister you are. And if you really are, you should no she'll be safe with you."

Trina sniffed. "I know," she looked at him. "I'm so sorry about last night. If I'd known they didn't know about Rosy then I-"

"No, no, don't be," Robbie waved her off. "It... it feels good letting it out. I'm so freaking far from getting over it but, knowing you guys are here should help with that."

"Good," Trina gave him a grin, which then turned into a smirk. "I'd stop hugging me, if I were you. I don't know she'd react exactly, but I know Cat would freak if she heard about this."

Robbie quickly retracted his arms, the grin on her face making him nervous. "Wha- what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Trina gave him a miffed look. "Robbie, I think you and Cat should ta-"

Trina didn't get to finish her sentence, annoyingly enough for her, as, quite literally out of nowhere, Andre Harris burst into the room, a crazed look on his face, with a (their eyes widened at this) knife in one hand. Trina and Robbie jumped off of the bed in surprise.

"Where is he?" he spat at them, somehow not noticing that Tori was asleep. "Wh-"

Trina leapt at him, covering his mouth and pointing to Tori's sleeping figure. The girl had fidgeted a bit at the sound of Andre's voice but, nonetheless, seemed undisturbed.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Andre calmed down, realization coming to his features.

"Oh, I-I was just...uh," he faltered under Trina's hard stare. Robbie was still trying to grasp the fact that Andre of all people, the gang's resident nice guy, had just ran into the house of his best friend brandishing a knife like another psycho he knew.

"What," Trina said in a hushed yet still angry tone, snatching the knife from his grasp. "Are you doing with a Goddamn _knife_? Are you insane?"

"No."

"Then what's with the freaking_ knife_? Can't you see she's asleep?"

"I-I... I see that no-"

"You could've woken her up and _freaked_ her the fuck out! And then what? Don't answer, I don't want to know."

"I just-"

"What are you even doing here? How did you get here?"

Andre stopped talking. He looked down as if he was embarassed. Robbie was still staring at the knife. It looked pretty sharp. Stll, Trina's questions had caugght his attention as well.

"Because I..." Andre said weakly. Trina nodded impatiently, egging him on."Because someone... someone told me she was..." he mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"Excuse me?" Trina said, disregarding Tori's slumber as she was speaking in her all-too-familiar bitch tone. "I didn't hear you."

"... Someone told me she was in trouble..." Andre looked back at Trina, anger in his eyes.

Trina raised her eyebrows, surprised at his anger. "I beg your pardon?"

"Someone told me, okay?" Andre seethed, the tranquil fury in his voice, his stance, frightening Robbie. "I had some effed up dream where this prick pushed me off a building. And then I'm at my place and the same young dick is there and tells me that he got some guys to pay Tori a 'visit.'"

"And... you believed him?" Robbie asked.

"Well, yeah, it seemed pretty real. I blink and the little shit disappears like that. I didn't want to take any chances so I grabbed a knife and took my bike here." Andre said breathlessly, before turning his gaze to Tori. "I... I guess it was a dream."

"Not really, actually, no," Trina said, looking confused. Robbie opened his mouth but Trina interrupted. "Don't worry, Robbie, I'll explain what happened with Tori to him."

"What happened to Tori?" Andre asked quickly, eyes darting between the two as Robbie nodded at Trina.

"Just... sit down, okay Andre? This is going to sound really weird..."

Before the two could continue, Robbie quickly spoke up. "What did he look like? The guy?"

Andre looked confused at the question, but answered. "Uh, he was kinda tan, I think, didn't get a good look at him. Messy hair," he frowned. "These psycho looking green eyes, too."

No, Robbie thought, it can't be...

His shock must have reflected in his face as the other two gave him worried looks. "You okay, Rob?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, yeah, yeahI'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Trina glanced at him. "Okay, I'll just explain."

Robbie had already exited the room.

"What's with him?" Andre asked, wincing as he realised how blunt that sounded once he remembered what Robbie had shared the night before. With his rather rushed morning, he'd almost forgotten about the deaths of his friend's family.

"He's greiving, I guess," Trina looked sympathetic, before turning to him so she could explain their weird morning. "Anyway, what happened was..."

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

Robbie sat on the toilet seat, checking the door to the bathroom was locked before he did. He took deep breathe after deep breathe, rubbing his temple with his hands, eyes closed as he spoke to himself quietly.

"Need to talk to him... I need to talk to him..."

_Robbie, you promised me you wouldn't try to find him anymore!_

He ignored that little voice, the sweet sound of his sister, as he continued to focus.

"I need to see him... I need to see him..."

And he felt himself leave the Vega household.

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

_And found himself standing on the top of wide, round, flat surface._

_He yelped, looking around._

_He was in Seattle. Or he hoped he was._

_Rain was pouring down on him, and yet he couldn't feel the water soaking his clothes. The lights of the city illuminated the streets, each one a soft glow in the downpour and fog. Robbie blinked. This place didn't look right..._

"_Because it's a videogame set. It's not the real thing, dumbass."_

_He spun and felt something in his gut clench as his eyes met familiar green ones._

_Travyl Latore._

"_What?" he said._

_Travyl gave him a mad grin. "It's a videogame, man. Remember that new game set in Seattle? Well I figured the graphics were nice enough for us to meet here. Plus, you always chose crap places."_

_Travyl noticed Robbie's penetrating stare. "What?"_

"_You... did you visit them?" Robbie's voice was a deadly quiet whisper._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Did you visit them?!" he shouted. "My friends... did you visit them?"_

_Travyl raised an eyebrow. "Yeeeeaaaaah. Why are you asking? I thought you knew I would."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Hey, don't freak out on me, I told you I'd leave them a little warning!"_

"_You pushed Andre off a building!"_

"_Uhm, yeah, he jumped off."_

"_What?"_

_Travyl blinked. "You said I pushed him. I didn't. I got him to jump."_

_Robbie clenched his fists tight. He had a feeling they'd be talking about this for a while._

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**That's it for now. I know, it's not much of a cliffhanger, but this part'll take a while to write. I gotta do these characters good.**

**Not do them as if do them "that" way, but you know... write them properly...**

**Oh, jeez, just stop typing!**

**Yeah, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter Siete, Man! Hehe!

"_What do you mean," Robbie seethed. "You got him to jump?"_

_Travyl simply gave him another grin. "Are you sure you want me to give you the details on how I killed one of your closest friends in a _fucking_ dream?"_

_Robbie's lip curled. "No, I wouldn't."_

_Travyl nodded. "Exactly. You see... it goes like this." He began to walk around Robbie slowly, making gestures with his hands as he spoke._

"_I don't want them around. Those fucks you call friends, and I don't appreciate you calling me out here, whether I agreed to meet here or not."_

"_Forget that, what did you do t-"_

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP." Travyl screamed, fists clenching as he took on a violent stance. "Shut the fuck up. Okay?" Robbie tried not to let the fact that he was now talking and walking with a casual tone again unnerve him. "I'm fucking talking, Rob, don't be fucking rude. You wanna hear about your little friends nightmares? Fine. Just fucking wait for me to fucking finish. Okay?" Robbie nodded. He'd somehow forgotten this guy was more bipolar than Cat._

"_Good." Travyl's small circling around Robbie continued. "I... am tired. Exhausted... because, well, we're only a few fucking days in, that's not long enough for things to work out. Your sister kicked the fucking bucket and, while I'm sad for you, 'cos I get it, bro, I get what it's like losing a loved one, I need you to get over it asap. Understood?"_

"_Wh-"_

"_Don't ask why, just fucking do it, okay?"_

"_That's not what I was gonna ask."_

"_Really? Okay then, ask away, man." Travyl's friendly demeanor returned._

"_What the FUCK did you do to my friends?!" Robbie screamed._

"_Ohhhh, that," Travyl suddenly had the air of a child caught in the act by a strict parent. "Do you wanna hear about everyone, or about Harris and Vega?"_

Robbie stared. "You... WHAT?"

"_I visited everyone... except the older Vega, I kinda pity her."_

"_Explain. Now,"Robbie was shaking in anger. This... guy... had the nerve to approach his friends? What had they done to him?_

"_Well...There's Vega and Harris. You know, I got Harris to jump off a building and I watched Vega get... Actually, I think I'll just skip the details," Travyl added hastily, seeing Robbie tense up even more at his words._

"_Anyone else you want to tell me about?" Robbie said impatiently._

"_I met the gang's resident 'happy' couple."_

_Robbie gave him a blank look. "You what?"_

"_I saw them. Well, ACTUALLY, he saw me, the girl was asleep." Travyl let out a bark of laughter, excitement in his voice. "Who'd have thought someone other than you could see me, eh? I feel like Jack fucking Frost! He fucking saw me, Rob! He could see me!"_

"_But," Robbie backed up a bit, temporarily thrown off guard. "How...how could he see you?"_

_Travyl shrugged. "I don't know, man, you tell me. I wish West was awake. And YOU, my friend," Robbie jumped at this. "Have been holding back on me, haven't you? Man, why didn't you mention West was that hot? I'd have tried meeting her when she was single!"_

"_Excuse me?" Robbie noticed him changing the subject._

"_I'm just saying, bro, I'm not above causing pain, but I'm not going to make a move on a taken women."_

"_Wha-? No! Stop trying to vhange the subject! You always do that!" Robbie was becoming more exasperated than angry. "One day your talking to me about suicide, the next you're blabbing about fucking Pokemon! Just answer the question! What did you do?"_

_Travyl hadn't reacted to Robbie's words. He let out a soft whistle, turning to look out at the lights of the rainy city._

"_I didn't want them getting near," he said. "I just wanted to deliver a message." He turned again, looking at Robbie with sincerity. "I'll fix up Vega, if that's what you want."_

"_I..." Robbie shook his head. "No. I would like that, but I'd appreciate it more if you just left them alone. I wanna get out of here before I learn what you did to everyone el-."_

"_I didn't go near Valentine, if that's what you're wondering," Travyl raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't if I tried."_

"_You didn't? Oh, okay, the-" The last part had caught his attention. "Wait, you _tried_? What do you mean you _tried_ to touch her?"_

_Travyl backed up, wrinkling his nose. "I didn't try, I just know I can't. The girl reeks of her brother."_

_Robbie blinked. "Who? Dante?"_

"_That's his name? How do you go from Dante to Cat?"  
_

"_He was named after their grandfather! Anyway, what's wrong with him? Besides the usual stuff, I mean," Robbie added, remembering his own encounters with Cat's older brother. What was it about Dante that had thrown Travyl off._

"_You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Travyl gave him a smug look. "In that case, I won't tell you," he looked up as a small rumble of thunder reached them, Robbie jumping a bit at the sound. "You should go now. Someone's waiting for you on the other side."_

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

Robbie's eyes shot open to a strange sight.

From what he could see in that first split second, he concluded that he'd somehow been removed from the bathroom. And he was now back in the guest room, on the bed looking up at the roof. Strange. These were the only thoughts to enter his mind before Jade West had slapped him hard across the face.

_**SMACK!**_

"OW, WHAT THE FU-" was all Robbie could get out before the pain in his cheek caused him to grasp his face in pain. "Oh... CRAP!"

"Jadey, stop! He's awake now!"

He quickly sat up, looking around to see all of his friends. Tori was awake once again, looking a little less panicky now, Andre just stared, Beck's hair looked a little less tamed than usual and Cat... was, once again, staring at him with those damning chocolate eyes. He turned back to Jade, who looked a little miffed to see he was awake, ignoring the stares of his friends. Cat's especially.

Clutching his red cheek, he gave Jade the best death glare he could summon. He willed himself not to act like his normal wimpy self as he took in the less-than-pleased look on Jade's face.

"Jade," he started quietly. "What the FUCK?!"

She just gave him an incredulous look.

"Robbie," she mimicked his tone. "What the FUCK WAS THAT?!"

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**Hey! Yeah, I'm sorry about the slow update. I've had a long week, filled with homework, detention, a mild case of insomnia and people telling me I look like I haven't slept in days.**

**And I apologise for cutting it off so quickly. I just needed to let the world know... that I'm still here to wreak havoc.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'll update asap to make it up to you guys, you humble few who bother to read this. This is my first legit story, so I appreciate just knowing someone out there reads this.**

**Thanks.**


	8. Not How The Gang Normally Functions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Victorious or Sam & Cat. I write this purely because I can. And because of my guilt at not posting in a while.**

"_You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me. Or put me in a potato. Or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life. And then, you showed up... you **dangerous**.** Mute**.** Lunatic**."_

GLaDOS, Portal 2

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"What the fuck was- what?!" Robbie spun, looking around in bewilderment. "Wh-"

"NO!" Cat screamed, jumping at Robbie, covering his mouth and interwining her other hand in his mass of curly hair. Robbie bit his tongue, eyes widening as the smell of her strawberry and vanilla assaulted his nostrils and a tingling feeling popped up where she stroked his hair. He raised an eyebrow as she spoke up. "No more bad words, Robbie. It sounds worse coming out of your lips."

He looked away, not noticing the sultry look she wore as she gazed at his lips. Those soft, plump lips.

"Rob," Beck stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, or at least I assume so," Robbie answered, breaking away from Cat nervously. She pouted a bit. Robbie turned his full attention to Beck, remembering what Travyl had told him. "What happened? How did I get out here? When did you guys get here?"

"Um, Rob," Andre said. "You were in there for about a half hour and we had to bust the door down to get you out. We didn't know what'd happened and you weren't answering our knocks."

Robbie was about to answer when-

SMACK!

"AHHHHHHH! What the f-" Robbie yelled, interrupted by Cat yet again, who had grabbed his face and was now trying to calm him down. Robbie looked to see that Jade had once again slapped him and was now being held back by Beck, Andre and Tori, the latter two holding her arms, Beck's arms wrapped around her waist. All this in less than ten seconds.

"Jade!" Everyone but said teen exclaimed loudly. Jade continued to kick and struggle, giving Robbie a venomous stare as she attempted to reach him, violent intentions clear.

"Baby, calm down, he just woke up, let him explain," Beck pleaded. Jade shook her head wildly in response.

"NO! HE KNOWS! THAT LITTLE FREAK! HE KNOWS HIM!" she screamed, causing Cat and Robbie to flinch. They hadn't heard her scream like that since some Northridge giril had drugged Beck and tried to sleep with him. "WHO THE FUCK IS HE, SHAPIRO?! TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU _AND _HIM!"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," Andre said, letting go of Jade and backing up. "If you kill him, won't it make finding this guy harder?"

Everyone paused at this, the other three freezing. Jade glared at Andre. "Really? You ask that _now_"

Robbie, who was hiding behind Cat, spoke up without thinking. "He's got a point. I don't even know what you're talking about. Are you having your period?"

He quickly shut his mouth. Jade turned back to him, lauching forward only to be stopped once again by Tori, Beck and Andre. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU REGARDLESS NOW!"

This went on for another ten minutes before Jade finally calmed, falling into Beck's arms where she gripped him tight, burying her head in his shoulder, Beck stroking her hair lightly as he told her he loved her. She just wanted to find the creep who had dared to touch her, and in front of Beck, no less.

Checking she wasn't about to maul his face off, Robbie stepped forward. "Uh, Jade? Beck?" the young couple looked up at him. "Who are you talking about? What little freak?"

There was no doubt in Robbie's mind regarding who they were talking about. It had to be Travyl, but they couldn't know that he already knew. He wasn't ready to face another enraged Jade West.

"Some... kid got into my RV while Jade and I were sleeping," Beck answered slowly. "Said he was watching us."

Robbie blinked. That sounded disturbing. Even by Travyl's standards. But Robbie wasn't susprised. From what he knew of the two, Dante, Cat's brother was strange, sure, but Travyl could make both Cat and her brother look like the picture's of sanity when he wanted.

"O... kay?" he tried to play it cool. He didn't need them getting suspicious about his relation to Travyl. "Uh, did you catch his name?"

"Yeah, said his name was Travyl Latore and that he knew you," Beck bit his lip, giving Robbie an elevator look. "And that we'd get hurt if we tried to help you."

Before Robbie could answer, Jade voiced her thoughts on the matter. "Then we should ditch him. I only ever tolerated him for Cat."

Both Cat and Robbie went a bit red at this. "Jadey!" Cat huffed. "Not now!"

"So, Rob?" Beck said. "How do you know this guy? You never mentioned being friends with a psycho."

"Of course I didn't," Robbie couldn't stop himself. "Jade doesn't think we're friends."

Beck's grip on Jade tightened, expecting her to leap at Robbie for the insult, but she merely shrugged. "He's right."

Beck shot a look at Robbie. "Not funny, Rob. Seriously. How do you know this guy?"

Robbie looked down, frowning. "He's... he's, uhhh..."

"Spit it out, Shapiro!" Jade spat.

"He's..." Robbie wore a pained look as he finished his sentence. "He's... my cousin."

**-Defining Insanity-**

**Boom! Should I end it there?**

_No. Keep it coming._

**Oh, fine.**

**-Defining Insanity-**

"He's your what!?" Jade exclaimed. "Does being a freak run through your family as much as it does Cat's!?"

"Yeah, Rob, what the fuck? What's wrong with your family?" Beck was quick to agree with his girlfriend.

"GUYS!" Tori had sped inbetween the two and Robbie, a look of shock on her face. "Have you forgotten the reason we're all here _in the first place?_"

Beck and Jade gave her confused looks before Tori inched closer to the two and, so Robbie wouldn't hear, whispered, "His sister, you morons!"

The two backed up, looks of guilt quickly making their way onto their faces. They glanced over at Robbie. The air in the room suddenly became awkward. Beck had forgotten about Robbie's sister Rosy and even Jade felt bad about her words. They hadn't been too stingy but insulting his family probably wasn't a good thing for him, considering how quickly they had all died on him.

"Uh. Sorry, about that, Rob," Beck was the first to speak. "We didn't mean to-"

"It's cool, man, I get it. You too, Jade," Robbie replied, seeing Jade open her mouth. "No need to apologise. They're dead, and I'm not happy about it but..." he shrugged. "I'm not gonna break down in tears at the mention of them. They wouldn't like that."

"I can respect that," Beck nodded, looking at Jade. "Were you gonna apologise, Jade."

"She doesn't have to," Robbie stopped her before she could speak. "I doubt she wants to anyway."

Jade nodded in aggreement. "He's right. I don't want to."

More silence.

"So," Andre spoke up. "About your cousin-"

"Stop," Robbie held up a hand to silence him. "Just stop. Can we talk about it another time? I need to lie down. I think I'm getting a headache."

Everyone looked at each other before voicing their agreement. "We'll leave you alone," Tori said firmly as Andre. Beck and Jade left the room. "But we need to talk about things soon. Okay?" Robbie nodded, waving her off.

He lay on the right side of the bed as the door closed behind Tori, closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head. His head suddenly pounded painfully.

He sat up quickly, clutching his head in his hands, wincing slightly. Opening his eyes, he noticed a blur of red velvet in the corner of his eyes. He spun where he sat to find the literal girl of his dreams, Caterina Valentine, lying down next to him, head raised with a look of worry on her beautiful face.

He let out a an annoyed sigh.

_Oh, now _this_ should be good._ He heard Travyl's voice echo through his mind. _I wonder how she's gonna screw you around now._

He ignored the comment, instead curious as to why Cat had stayed behind. And why Tori had let it slip by her.

"Cat, what are you doing here? I'm just gonna be resting for a while."

"I..." she hesitated, sitting up and crossing her legs, tugging insecurely at the hem of her sundress. "I felt bad for what happened. And you and I haven't really talked since our... date."

"Oh," Robbie went red. The date had gone well. They'd went out to a theme park, somehow ending up spending two hours at an arcade, playing a two-player platformer more frustrating than Flappy Bird due to how Cat killed Robbie, by accident, more times than the enemies or that demon bird ever could. They had almost kissed, when he walked her home, outside the door of her shared apartment, but he had backed off at the last second and, in response, she had rushed inside, slamming the door after a quick bye. He tried to forget the fact that it sounded like she had sobbed after the bye on the walk home.

They hadn't talked about the date, or had any proper conversation, since.

"So..." Cat trailed off. "I had fun."

"Cat, the date was like a month ago," Robbie deadpanned.

"I know, but-" Cat didn't get to finish.

"Can we talk about this later?" Robbie asked once again. "I really just wanna rest right now."

"I... but... okay," Cat's head drooped, but was lifted just as fast. "Can I... Can I stay with you? I feel kinda tired, too."

"Really?" Robbie gave her an incredulous look.

"Yeah! I mean," she faked a yawn as she spoke. "Yeah, very tired, I could fall asleep right n-"

She toppled where she sat, head falling into Robbie's lap, red velvet hair spilling around her head. She was snoring softly, but Robbie suspected from how fast she was snoring that she was faking it.

"Cat," he poked her cheek lightly. "I know you're awake."

She just muttered something about not getting a hint, grabbing Robbie's arm, sitting up and lying down again, pulling him down with her.

It took Robbie a moment to realise the love of his life had just implied that she wanted to sleep in his arms.

He slowly wrapped an arm around Cat's waist, unsure about how forward he should be about this.

When his arm was snugly secure around her, she made a small, excited squeak sound and buried her head in his chest, a small smile on her face.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. Thos was _weird_, surely, but instead of questioning it, he simply closed his eyes, enjoying the moment before reality could ruin things again.

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

_I will admit now that I should've seen some mushy moment coming, but I doubt this little thing with the red-headed ditz will last long. But that's just me, right? If you were awake, you'd be able to hear your sister's pathetic cheering about her "favorite ship" finally coming true. It's sad. Boohoo. Did you ever think that maybe she isn't always right? Or try to rememer that just a few days ago I held a gun to your head? Or has the memory equivalent of write's block hit you and you can't remember how things work? Ah well. You'll be hearing more of me and your sister's arguaments as you go about things with your friends. I figure you should know about that so you can keep going about your short sad life instead of dwelling on these arguaments and acting idle like the child of a couple slowly inching closer and closer to divorce. Oh, look. The red-headed bitch is smiling in her sleep. While she's sleeping in your arms. I'd smile from the sweetness if it wasn't giving me a headache. My apologies for droning to you about things instead of providing any other useful comments to you, but after you played that three hour marathon of Portal 2, I've become a GlaDOS fan. And droning on, lying and being a bitch is kind of her thing, and as my cousin, you know being a troublesome millstone is a hobby of mine. I don't understand why you didn't end up more like me, as more people find you more annoying and useless than they ever did me. Ask your parents for instance. They weren't to overly fond of you, but still, in their own twisted way, loved you. Oh wait. They're dead. Sorry I pulled off that bandage. Don't be to put off of me by that fact and the fact that I'm more than willing to hurt you emotionally. They're just facts really. Datapoints. They just are. So, we just need to look around to see things just as pathetic as you parents. That didn't make sense. Did you realise that? Good. That means you're following. Try to keep up. I'll be in touch with you. Don't be surprised if one of your friends comes up to you and tells you they saw me. It happens. I'll be a lot more active than you might expect in the coming days. And if my growing obssession with Miss West begins to disturb you, let me know. I'll happily mention it more often. You know, while I try to increasingly deconstruct your life._

_Your sister says hi. Your parents would to, you know. If they were alive._

_Goodbye. Do worry. I'll be back soon._

_Enjoy your time with the red-headed slut while you have it._

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**Added disclaimer: I don't own Portal 2, GLaDOS or Flappy Bird. I would disown the last one if I owned it. I really hate that game. Despite how fun it can be.**

**So, I just wrote this. Really, just now. Took me... Six hours, nineteen minutes and an indefinite amount of seconds.**

**I apologise for the delay. But apparently, I'm not sorry enough to not have a delay in the first place. Sorry for that.**

**Blame CabbieFluffQueen for the small moments between Cat and Robbie. She's been demanding fluff since Chapter... 3, was it? Can't remember. It's almost 8 where I am. I'm supposed to be doing homework, instead, here I am. I decided to put this first instead of homework for once. Your entertainment instead of my future. If this entertains you. If not, your [add what you think of my story here] instead of my future.**

**Speaking of which, where is she? I haven't seen an update from a few stories spread across this site in a while, actually.**

**If that lasy bit in italics makes no sense, good. That was my intention.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Mind Screw-y

**Hello, fellow fanfiction-ers! In celebration of E3, I'm posting today!**

**HAPPY E3, VIDEOGAMERS! *balloons, cake and other celebration stuff***

**Seriously though, I've been on edge for the past few days because of it. I wanna hear about so much stuff! Too bad... I'll be at school...**

**I swear, I'm a little trippy whenever I write these things...**

**Also, little heads up, I've got a few more ideas for more stories. Not sure if they'll be Cabbie, or if they'll even be on this archive, I just know I'll be back. I might even post new stuff while writing this!**

_No! That's a horrible idea!_

**So? That's my thing!**

_Nice to know... Anything make sense in this chap?_

**NOPE! But hey, shit happens when you watch two hours of Pewdiepie and Screwattack videos, followed by watching Frozen three times in a row, then hours of E3 coverage and then a Victorious marathon, all while eating nothing but unhealthy foods! Right?**

_I'm sorry, but when was the last time you left the house? Besides school?_

**Can't remember! On with the yet-to-make-sense-story! Trollollollolloll!**

**Oh, and a quick shout-out to a new friend of mine. You know who you are! Yeah, I, JetbrewBarista34 of... wherever I got that name from, hereby declare any this chapter to you! I hope you're doing well, Reagan. Whether you're reading this or not, this one's for you. Sorry for not keeping in touch.**

**Disclaimer:**** Because I've got enough issues. Adding "Sued before reaching legal age" to that already long list won't help. So, to avoid that, I'll just put it out there. I'm ga- I mean, I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! OR SAM & CAT! Sorry, read the wrong cue cards.**

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"_You are angry, Jason. You... are angry. Okay, I get that. I get it. I mean, without family, who the fuck are we? There was a time I would do anything for my sister, you know? First time I ever killed was for my sister. But it was not enough for her. No, no, no, no, please. You see the thing about our loved ones, right? Our **fucking loved ones**?! They come and they **blindside** you every fucking time! So they say to me, they say, 'Vaas, Vaas, who the **FUCK** IS IT GOING TO BE?! THEM OR **ME**?! **ME** OR THEM?!Hehehe. You know, like, like they fucking think... that I need to make the fuck choice."_

_- Vaas Montenegro, Far Cry 3_

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

Robbie was on a bed, lying on his back, eyes closed. The space on his right felt larger and colder than usual. That was strange. Robbie's mind wondered about, trying to recollect any memory that might tell him why he felt this way when he remembered that he'd fallen asleep next to Cat.

He sat up quickly, eyes opening as he scanned the space next to him. "Cat? Cat, where are you?"

"Oh, I told you two he'd notice fast. He's so in love."

"Well, it's not like it's unexpected. Desperate nerd like him'll take anyone who wants to bang."

"Rex, watch that tongue of yours in front of the young lady, or I'll pull it out and make you watch me burn it."

Robbie's head spun around so fast he was sure he heard it click. Judging from his quick glance around as his head spun, he guessed he was in his bedroom. Back at the apartment. The worry he would have had a making such a sound would have immediately taken over his mind had his eyes not met with a rather peculiar little trio, all sitting at his bedside on their own respective bean bag seats.

"Travyl?" Said teen nodded nonchalontly, as if he'd suddenly forgotten what he'd put him and his friends through.

"Rex?" The puppet simply raised a backhand in response before lowering it's hand once again, muttering, "Damn. Forgot I can't pull the finger."

But the worst of Robbie's shock was saved for the last of the three. Robbie could feel his heart stop at the sight of her.

Wearing a black cardigan over a dark colored sundress, messy blonde hair in a pony tail reaching the small of her back, and adorning a small, shy grin was none other than twelve-year-old Rosy Shapiro, blue eyes glowing a bit at the sight of her favorite person in the world. It hadn't been too long, but she didn't like being seperated from her brother.

"R-Rosy?" Robbie's voice was hoarse, eyes full of disbelief as he slowly slid off the bed, inching closer to the small girl. He would normally be chewing Travyl out for whatever he'd done this time, but the sight of his sister had captured his undivided attention. "Is that... really you?"

Rosy's smile only grew at the sound of his voice. He sounded so stunned, so happy, to see her.

"Yeah," she said. "It's me."

A pause. Robbie continued to stare at his sister, unable to wrap his head around the fact that he was actually looking at his sister, alive and well. Rosy kept that shy smile on her face, suddenly afraid of how he'd react. Travyl and Rex (who'd somehow learned to move without someone's hand up his ass, for once) had their eyes flickering between the two.

Out of nowhere, Robbie and Rosy launched themselves forward, hugging each other tightly, both softly sobbing, a few tears escaping Rosy's eyes as they stood there.

"Is it really you?" Robbie whispered, running his hand over her hair. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? I have to be, I saw you get h-"

"I know, Robbie, I know," Rosy looked up at him, eyes red with tears. "I'm so sorry for what happened! We just lost Mom and Dad and now you have to deal with losing me-"

"No, no, no, no, don't apologise, don't you _dare_ apologise, Rosy, don't you dare," Robbie was now holding her face, staring at her intently, trying not to tear up. "It's not your fault that what happened happened, so don't apologise, okay? I should've known something would have happened to you."

Rosy now shook her head furiously. "Don't blame yourself, Robbie! Don't! It was an accident! I won't blame myself if you don't!"

"Okay, then, sweetheart, okay," Robbie pulling her closer. "Just stay with me, okay? Oh. It's so good to see you. Dream or not, I've missed you."

"I miss you too." Rosy sniffled.

Before the two siblings could say anything else, they were interrupted by the sound of sarcastic clapping. The two seperated to look at the other two in the room.

"Very cute, just... absolutely heartwarming, you two," Travyl started. He was the one clapping. "But for your own sake, please don't get too used to it. Believe me."

"You... Y-you bastard," Robbie pulled Rosy behind him, standing in front of her protectively as he glared at Travyl. "What... what have you done?"

"What makes you think he did anything?" Rex's newfound ability to speak without his help didn't startle Robbie. He didn't know why. Maybe because Travyl was there? "Not for the first time, Rob, you're wrong."

"Leave him alone!" Rosy shouted at Rex. Robbie fought back a smile. She'd never been too fond of him. "He's suffered enough without you! Why can't you just go away?! The both of you?!" she turned to Travyl.

Both continued to lounge on their respective bean bags.

Travyl let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, now I remember why I was glad you disappeared, kid. I forgot how annoying you are."

Robbie grabbed Rosy's arms before she could react. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Why not?" Travyl seemed to feign innocence. "She's not even real. I might've just made her up to calm you down."

"Th-that's not true!" Rosy yelled, hands balling into fists. She quickly turned to her older brother. "Robbie, it is me, I promise, it's me! Don't listen to him! I'll always be there!"

But Travyl's last words had hit Robbie hard. It was true. There was no way this was real. How could Rosy be here at all? She was dead, wasn't she? Oh, God. Things were happening too fast. He couldn't keep up. Blinking, Robbie tried to recover from his blank out. He focused on his sister.

She looked so _real_. Her hands were gripping his shoulders tight, blue eyes sharp as if trying to see into his soul. Her lips were moving hurriedly. It took him a moment to realise she was speaking.

"-still be right next to you, okay? I'll be right there! You know I will be! Right?" she finished, eyes pleading with him. "Please, Robbie, answer me!"

Robbie opened his mouth but before he could speak-

"Actually, it's best if he didn't."

Robbie had dealt with a lot of sudden surprises in the past, but he definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next.

BOOM

Robbie felt his ears pop. He closed his eyes, the feeling of a huge dust cloud kicking up around him coming up. He coughed and spluttered. Then he realised he couldn't feel Rosy around him.

"Rosy?!" he opened his eyes a crack, squinting. His glasses did little to help see. He couldn't explain where he was. Or how, in the time of five seconds, he's got there.

"Rosy?!" he shouted once more. She couldn't be gone. He began to regret his hesitation at accepting her. Real or not, he wanted to see his sister and if a dream was the only way to do so, then so be it. He needed to see her again.

"I'm afraid she'll be gone for a while."

The dust cloud around Robbie cleared unnaturally fast at the sound of Travyl's voice. Robbie could only let out a few heavy coughs in response, getting used to the air once again, his eyes narrowing as his gaze landed on his cousin.

They were standing in an empty space, nothing but the blankness of white surrounding them. Nothing but Robbie and Travyl.

"What do you... no," Robbie said quietly the moment he regained control of his breathing. "No, no, no, NO, _**NO!**_" he shouted, balling his hands into fists. "I am SICK of playing games with you, Travyl! I'M DONE! I JUST WANT TO SEE HER, REALITY OR NOT, WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DO THAT!?"

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck did you just say?" Travyl said softly, tilting his head curiously.

Robbie growled. "You! You have done nothing but bring trouble to me, to our family! I'm the only one who ever believed you could change and yet you make _**ME **_suffer? What the fuck?! I thought I was a millstone, but you make me look like a saint with the shit you pull off!"

"Beleived? Beleived? Robbie, listen to yourself. When the **FUCK** did you ever believe in me? Huh?!" Travyl retaliated. "Do you know what it was like, going home after every fucked up day at school and having my mom compare me to you?! **Me, compared to someone with the likes of a fuck like you**?! Someone like you, a wallflower with a fucking puppet who is barely appreciated by his own best friends being seen as someone better than me?!" He stepped closer to Robbie, getting in his face. "I was **nothing** to our family. I. Lost. Nothing. When Mom died, the fuck I gave died with her. Your sister's gone, Rob. So are your parents." Travyl let out a small chuckle as he backed up a few steps. "Aw, man. I can't tell you how glad I was when Rosy told me you still aren't over what happened."

"What are y- You know what? Never mind, half the shit that comes out of your mouth never makes sense anyway."

"Oh, really?" Travyl was smirking now. Honestly, this guy was more bipolar than Cat sometimes. "Well, then I hope you get this."

Travyl leapt forward, hands clenching around Robbie's throat. Robbie choked, hands flying to Travyl's wrists, scrabbling uselessly at Travyl's arms. He could only gasp for air, eyes rising to meet Travyl's suddenly dark gaze.

"Time to make up your mind, Rob, because whether you like it or not, we're family. So, who's it gonna be?" Robbie felt his grip on his throat tighten. "Them... or me?"

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

"R-Robbie... let... go..."

The weakness in Jade's voice was clear as day, challenged in supremacy by the desperation in her tone.

Robbie shook his head, blinking quickly, eyes adjusting to a horrifying sight before him.

His own hands wrapped tight with the grip of a vice around the throat of Jade West. She looked a little purple, her hands holding his forearms, trying to pry him off. But it was no use. He couldn't let go.

Before Robbie could panic, he heard the voice of his cousin.

"_Well? Them or me?"_

**{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}**

**That's it for now. I think I'll wrap this up soon.**

**Hope this created more headscratchers.**

**Happy E3, people! I'm watching trailers right now! Palutena! And PAC-MAN! In Smash Bros! I'm HALF SURPRISED! And Far Cry 4! Fuck yeah!**

**Sorry. The spirit of gaming has touched me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
